Am I invisible?
by Adrian Black
Summary: Ever felt like you were an outsider? Like being alone? No friends? Are you invisible? Want to change that? Rae does. Read to find out how. [[DISCONTINUED]]
1. The torture that is school

"Rachel!"  
  
"Yes Sir?"  
  
"Oh there you are. Set the table for dinner please."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
She gets out the plates and silverware and starts to set the table.  
  
"Jenny!"  
  
Jenny runs downstairs.  
  
"Yes Rae?"  
  
"You left your books on the counter in the kitchen."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Could you move them please?"  
  
"I need help with an assignment."  
  
"Can't you keep your books in your room til he has time?"  
  
"No. I'm studying."  
  
"But....."  
  
"Rachel! Jenny! Are you two fighting again?"  
  
"No Sir. Rae was just reminding me that I left my books in the kitchen."  
  
Mr. Madison smiles at his daughters and leaves the room.  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"Yes daddy?"  
  
"Rae Rae. Have you packed all your things in your trunk yet?"  
  
"No sir I haven't."  
  
"Make sure you don't forget anything."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
Rachel heads upstairs to her room and starts packing.   
  
The train starts moving Jenny goes into the nearest empty compartment with her friends. Rae stands in the hall a moment and then picks up her kitten. She walks down the hall til she finds a compartment with only four people in it.  
  
"May I join you? Everywhere else is full."  
  
"Sure. You can sit by me."  
  
"Thanks....."  
  
"Ginny. Ginny Weasley."  
  
"My name is Rachel Madison. But you can call me Rae."  
  
"Nice to meet you Rae. This is my brother Ron and his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"How long have you been at Hogwarts?" (Ginny)  
  
"Since first year."  
  
"What house?" (Hermione)  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
"oh...." (Ron)  
  
"Do you know Adrian then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rachel walks over to the Slytherin table and sits down near Adrian and Draco. When the meal starts Rachel looks over at Adrian. She was farther away now then when Rae had sat down.  
  
Oh well. I can talk to her later.  
  
Once the feast ends everyone heads to their dorms. Rachel tries to get to Adrian but she is surrounded by people.  
  
Maybe tomorrow.  
  
((A.N. Just so you know this is based on a true story. So please be nice and review)) 


	2. The torture continues

"Adrian! Adrian!"  
  
Rachel runs down the hall toward the girl, whose attention she had been trying to get for the last two weeks. Adrian looks up.   
  
"Rachel! I haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"I've been here."  
  
"Adrian."  
  
"Yes? Oh! I'll be right back Rae."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Adrian and Draco walk out onto the grounds.  
  
An hour later   
  
"Hello Rachel."  
  
Rachel looks up.  
  
"What? Oh Hello Pansy."  
  
"What are you doing out here all by yourself?"  
  
"I was waiting......"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Why don't you come inside with me?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walk into the common room.   
  
"Girls look who I got to join us."  
  
Pansy leads her over to the group of girls standing in a circle in a corner. Rachel looks around at the girls.  
  
Am I really one of them? Am I really snobby, stuck up, and rude? Daddy would say no. Jenny would probably say I am but......  
  
"Rachel? Are you ok?"  
  
Pansy was looking at her.  
  
"What? Oh! Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"Stand with us."  
  
Rachel had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was no longer standing in the circle but was outside of it. She smiles and rejoins the circle.  
  
Would mother think I'm stuck up? I hope not. I wonder if Ginny and her friends think I'm stuck up just because I'm a Slytherin........  
  
"Rachel? Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
She looks up. Once again she is outside of the circle. She sighs.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She goes and sits down on one of the empty chairs.  
  
Am I really one of them? Or do they even realise I exist?  
  
"Rachel Madison?"  
  
Rachel looks up. She had been so engrossed by her book she hadn't even noticed Harry had come over.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Would you like to come sit with us?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not doing anything else right now anyway."  
  
She stands up, gathers her books and assignments and follows Harry to a far table. He pulls out a chair for her.  
  
"Thanks."   
  
She sets her things down and starts on an essay.   
  
"What subject?"  
  
"Divination."  
  
"You need help?"  
  
"Thanks but I'm about done."  
  
((A.N. If you would like to know anything feel free to ask when you review. Also I remind you that this is based on a true story. So please no flames.)) 


	3. A ray of sunshine on an otherwise cloudy...

"Rae?"  
  
"Hello Professor."  
  
It was three weeks later. Rae sitting alone in the library an open book in front of her. She wipes her eyes and looks at Professor Lupin.   
  
"Were you crying?'  
  
"No sir......"  
  
"Rae."  
  
"Yes sir I was."  
  
He sits down beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't like being ignored. For any reason."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Adrian.... Everyone."  
  
"People talk to you."  
  
"They may say hello every now and then but that's all. No one ever stops and asks how my class went or if I need help with a trouble essay or....."  
  
"I get the point. Maybe you should talk to people outside your House."  
  
"I wouldn't hear end of it."  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I had a friend that saved the life of a girl from another House. They eventually married."  
  
"What Houses?"  
  
"My friend was a Gryffindor and he married a Slytherin."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. They have a daughter at school here."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know her."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes. Their daughter is Adrian."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"She doesn't do it on purpose."  
  
"She may not but it sure seems like it."  
  
"Things will get better."  
  
"Please don't tell her to talk to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want her to talk to me if she wants. If she doesn't then she's not my good friend."  
  
"All right then I won't."  
  
"Thanks Professor."  
  
"Any time."  
  
He stands and leaves. Rachel turns back to her book.  
  
"She used to be my friend. I guess I'm not rich enough to be her friend." 


	4. Understanding

"Rachel?"  
  
She turns around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Look I'm sorry about the other day. Draco wanted me to help him find one of his books and then I guess I forgot."  
  
"That's ok Adrian."  
  
"Would you like to come watch us practice?"  
  
"Sure. Oh I told Harry I would meet him in the library."  
  
"Oh. Well I would say he could come to but..."  
  
"He's a Gryffindor."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Maybe another time. Thanks for asking."  
  
"See you at dinner."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Adrian walks out of the common room. After a few minutes Rae picks up her book bag and walks to the Library. She sits down at a table in the corner and waits for Harry. She picks up her D.A.D.A book and starts reading.   
  
Adrian and Draco walk out the doors onto the grounds. Half way to the field someone runs into Adrian and knocks her over.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He holds out his hand to help her up.  
  
"That's ok Harry. You on your way to the Library?"  
  
"Yeah. Rea said she had something to ask me. And She needed help with Divination."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
He runs up to the castle and through the doors. Adrian stares after him.  
  
"Come on Adri. We have to get to practice."  
  
He pulls her toward the field.  
  
Harry runs into the Library.  
  
"Sorry I'm late."  
  
"That's ok. Just so long as your here."  
  
"What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean as a friend."  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Good then you'll understand why I'm going to do what I'm about to do."  
  



End file.
